Exchange
by PurrrpleLovah29
Summary: Discontinued... Nobody wants to read it...T-T
1. Full Summary!

This is a card verse AU. An idea I got from reading too much hetalia fanfics (which I don't regret)

The cardverse idea belongs to hidekaz but I placed some twists there, so it's not exactly like the cardverse hidekaz created .

* * *

Full Summary

A life has been saved but there is something in exchange, two the same existences cannot exist at the same place and at the same time, rules were to be kept. In a world plunged in war, mystery and magic Annabeth finds herself in two situations, one is that she looked exactly or is the parallel counterpart of the 'dead' queen of clubs and two is that she was an Alice, Alices were like knights in a sense, they were meant to end the war but most had failed and the kingdoms lost hope as the red kingdom had been growing stronger.

* * *

Ok I would like to tell you, English isn't my first language so sorry for the errors and I don't have a beta reader, my beta is only for my katekyo hitman reborn fics which I didn't even publish yet.


	2. Prologue

this isn't a crossover since the cardverse of hetalia wasn't really included in the official anime.

I don't own PJO and or the cardverse thing, just the plot...

the main pairing would probably be percabeth... but for now the plot revolves around annabeth

if there are any other fanfics with the same idea as this... i haven't read one.

and lastly all my other fics are on hiatus! I'll be focusing on this one since i'm afraid of my bestfriend's blackmail

here... please enjoy!

* * *

Prologue

Annabeth climbed up the stairs to the Attic, as much as didn't want to go there, she had been instructed to, by Chiron.

She was sent there to retrieve a book, Chiron had needed.

She covered her nose as dust fluttered across the room, just after she opened the trapdoor, Chiron had said to find a book with a Red Cover.

She searched for a while,carefully avoiding the spider webs that dangled on the low ceiling, She had looked everywhere but unfortunately found no book.

She was just about to give up and tell Chiron she couldn't find it when a slightly lifted floorboard caught her attention, She bent down and examined it. It was indeed removable. She slowly slipped her fingernails through the narrow gap, and with effort finally managed to lift it up. What laid in that hollow space was a book, with a red cover. She thought that this might have been the book Chiron asked her to find. She grabbed it and lifted it, it was quite thick and heavy, and it smelled like ancient paper. Nothing was written on its cover. Curios, she examined the book closely, It looked a little worn out by time, but still in a good condition.

She gently opened it, and on the first page, in hand-written cursive was the word

"Alice"

Now that was strange, The name Alice was nowhere involved in Greek or any other Mythology, it was simply a Fairy Tale. She wondered as to why Chiron would need this book.

She found the book enticing, after she opened it, it seemed as if she didn't want to stop, Annabeth Hesitated for a while before following the beckoning of the book's pages and turned to the next page.

Nothing was written on the page, the center was a drawing of what seemed to be a rabbit hole, the drawing seemed so detailed and perfect to Annabeth's eyes as she moved her hand to touch it, but as soon as she touched it, like magic, she was sucked inside the hole, her senses were overwhelmed greatly as she screamed, she was falling. She could see the Light from outside the hole's entrance, she could even see the attic.

She screamed hysterically, it seemed as if she was falling in a bottomless pit, she closed her eyes and hoped that at this rate, she could survive her impact to the ground which she didn't even know how long it will take for her to reach.

She braced herself as her consciousness slipped away, and she was met with darkness.

* * *

sorry if i got some mistakes there about the facts... it's because i haven't read the PJO series for quite a long time now... I last read Mark of Athena but it didn't contain anything about the attic!

so please forgive me for errors

i look forward to your reviews and this is my first PJO story!

XD

-purple29


	3. Chapter 1

CHapter 1

I Don't own cardverse or any if Rick Riordan's characters!

enjoy...

* * *

Annabeth woke up to the sound of shouting, it was quite faint from where she was in but they sure were yelling at each other, for whoever they were.

She opened her eyes and winced as she felt a slightly numbed pain in her head. She looked around her surroundings. She was currently in what seemed like a prestigious room, she was in a four poster bed with black Canopies hanging from it. The bed was incredibly soft and comfortable. The room was white, everything in sight was either black or white, even the roses she spotted on a bedside table where a mixture of black and white one, did black ones even exist?

She sat up and groaned as the pain in her head worsened, she touched her head and felt a damp cloth on her forehead. The room was lit up by many candles but strangely even the flame itself on it was white she pondered about it as they flickered in the non-existent breeze, it seemed as if it were night time in the place she was, she surveyed her surroundings once again, searching for a window… or something from where she can learn her location, with a quick glance around she found the window, it was covered in flowing black curtains while the door was located in the wall across it. She stood up staggering slightly as more pain invaded her head, she endured it and slowly made her way to the window, grabbing unto anything to maintain her balance as she staggered around.

She finally reached the heavily curtained window and slowly pushed the curtains aside. As Gentle white light flowed into the room she was met by a weird sight. The moon wasn't shining as brightly as she last remembered, it looked to be grinning, which really freaked her out. Aside from the moon all she could see was an endless sea of darkness and fog

'Hades' kids would love it here' she commented sarcastically 'and this place is horrible'

With no clue about where she is, she only had two options left either wait in here or try the door. The first choice sounded safer, but she couldn't help but feel curious about what was on the other side of the door.

She staggered lightly as she began to balance herself before striding in small even steps towards the door. The door knob was as cold as ice but was luckily unlocked, she glanced around the room once more, when a big grandfather clock resting against the wall caught her interest, she hadn't seen that earlier. She walked towards it hoping it would tell her time, but again she was met with an astonishing sight….. the clock hands were moving weirdly…. The hour hand turned faster and faster while the minute hand moved slowly, while the seconds hand was moving in the wrong direction.

She turned to the door again and Fear started to lightly grip on her mind… everything here seemed impossible

She opened the door hastily and ran outside but again she found herself falling, she screamed… if this is a dream then this was the worst one she experienced but….. at the same time….. it could be telling her something.

She stopped screaming when she realized she had stopped falling….. but rather she was floating in what seemed to be a dining room, in fact everything was floating… tea cups, spoons, sugar cubes, plates and even the table and chairs were all floating an again everything was black and white….. it was dull, she couldn't stand this any longer, this was horrible.

The air in that room was horribly thick it was hard to breathe. By now Annabeth was perspiring as she it. She grabbed it was slowly overcome by panic as she slowly tried moving around in this place with zero gravity. She was about to give up when suddenly she saw a piece of paper floating near her face, there were writings in and read what was written inside

"A Chain, A drain and everything will be plain"

Now that was confusing, it couldn't even pass as a riddle, to her it seemed like pieces from a full sentence, it didn't even make sense, she was hysterical now as it seemed even harder to breath. She looked around hysterically finding anything that looked like a chain. She was about to lose hope when a flash of silver caught her eye, she looked at the source only to find a silver chain, she tried her best to get near it, the nearer she came the more it made sense, the chain was connected to a plug which was covering a large hole, much like a bath tub drain, but it was attached to a large hole in the ceiling.

'That's It! A bath tub drain'

She tried and tried until she finally reached the chain. Here breathing was shallow and labored now, it felt like she was drowning. In air. She mustered all that was left of her strength and with a hard tug pulled the chain along with the plug. As the hole was uncovered, what seemed like a hurricane occurred as the air, the object and even she was sucked inside the hole, and once again she felt like she was falling. She snapped her eyes shut and screamed before she hit solid ground. She opened her eyes to see she was once again in another room. But now the room had people in it, there were about six of them.

'Travis? Connor?'

"Were terribly sorry but we aren't who you think we are" they grinned before bursting out laughing

'What?"

* * *

End of chapter 1

real sorry if it's horribly short :)

I've been lazy and even planned on not continuing it but the idea just seemed nice to me, while i haven't seen any other story with this background, well please do leave your comments and suggestions!

maybe i got some OOCness there since i haven't really read the series for a long time now...

But... nevermind...

XD


End file.
